


Hisoillu Kinktober 2017

by hiso_06



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: A series of drabbles of Hisoka and Illumi for Kinktober 2017. No one really put out a list so I just conjured up all the kinks that I'll at least be fine with writing about. Enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Hair Pulling

 

There was never any doubt of how much Hisoka became fascinated with Illumi’s hair. Every time the other threw it over their shoulder Hisoka couldn’t help but breath in deeply through his nose. Whenever he was allowed, he’d just endlessly run his fingers through the hair. It was silky and never held a tangle. Seemed impossible, but though of Illumi using nen to keep his hair perfect didn’t not seem unreasonable.

Hisoka sighed for the third time as he watched Illumi play with a piece as a book sat in his lap. At this point he was ready to just tackle Illumi down on the couch, but that would result in some fighting. But that idea only intensified Hisoka’s intention as he thought of how Illumi’s hair seemed to float all around him when he got mad. The thought of seeing that for a millisecond was making Hisoka start to plan his attack.

“You’re glowing Hisoka.” Illumi then uttered catching Hisoka off guard for a second before the sly smile slipped to his face.

“How can I not with you sitting there Illumi?” Hisoka almost moaned back.

“So I’m the cause of the problem?” Illumi slightly closed his book to finally look at Hisoka directly.

“Indeed. The root that is so deep within the ground.” After saying that Hisoka couldn’t help but slightly inch toward the other.

“How inconsiderate of me. Maybe I should leave.” Hisoka smirked grabbing Illumi’s arm before he made any attempt.

“Now now, no need for that. I like having a problem to deal with.” All Illumi did was gaze into Hisoka’s eyes which were not focused on his own but more of the rest of his body.

“I like to get it over with.” Hisoka wanted to laugh out loud but opted out as he let his finger brush against the strand that Illumi had previously been messing with it. Soft was all he could think as he started to split the strand into two separate pieces.

Illumi made no move to stop him since at this point in their relationship he had gotten used to Hisoka’s action. At first they were always met with a death threat, but that wore thin. And as much as Illumi would like to think it, he ha no control over Hisoka. A pin could be buried deep inside of Hisoka’s brain and he’d still find a way to let that smirk slip to his face.

“So how will you deal with this problem?” Illumi nudged Hisoka on.

“I don’t know. Help me figure it out.”

Before he could mutter one word Hisoka’s mouth was already on his. They both started at each other dead on before shutting their eyes. Their kisses used to involve a lot of biting or one of them having to push the other off just to catch their breath alone. Now it had turned to what could be considered normal. Even as they were pressed chest to chest and their tongues played around, they still found a way to get even closer. It was suffocating at times, but no longer was it possible for one of them to break the kiss alone. They both had to pull away before deciding to do other things.

Finally they did and Hisoka was already pushing Illumi’s hair back as he aimed for the neck. Illumi was now pressed deeply into the couch as one of Hisoka’s leg was between his own. His head tilted to the side as Hisoka grew impatient and started biting Illumi’s neck. The next sensation to come to Illumi was Hisoka then grabbing his hair and giving it a tug. It felt like goosebumps went all over Illumi as he took an even breath.

Hisoka on the other hand was breathing roughly through his nose as he stared at Illumi’s hair. He kept lifting his hand that gripped it closer to his face just to examine it more. Not a single split end or silver hair. The need to rip it all out came into his head, but there was no way it’d happen. The most important being he’d be dead before he could remove even one strand. So instead he just tugged enough not break a strand.

He stopped though as he felt Illumi’s hands run through his own hair. It wasn’t as long as Illumi’s, but still he brushed his hair through and tangled what he could through his fingers. Hisoka finally pulled back to look at the big black eyes that seemed to suck the life out of anyone who stared at them to long. Illumi gripped his hair tighter making Hisoka do the same.

“It seems we have the same problem Illumi.” Hisoka breathed out causing the other to put up a small smile.

“I think I have mine more under control though. Seems you need just a bit more help.” Illumi teased before nipping at Hisoka’s jawline.

“Looks like you are the only person who can help me solve it. Thank you for your sacrifice.” Illumi shook his head before pushed him down on the couch, still holding his hair tightly in his hand.


	2. Day 2: Spanking

“You must’ve hurt your hand on the way over here.” Illumi had a brow raised as he stared back at Hisoka.

“Are you challenging me Illumi?” Hisoka questioned as he rotated his wrist.

“I thought I already did when I agreed to this. You’re not winning so far.” A growl slipped past Hisoka’s lips as Illumi now gave him a bored expression. Hisoka grabbed Illumi’s hip and yanked him so his side was pressed against Hisoka’s stomach. 

‘Ooh tough guy.’ Illumi thought.

Hisoka’s hand started on Illumi’s upper back before slowly going down. His back like everything else on him was flawless. Smooth with no scars, even with all the missions he went on. Like always Hisoka wanted to mes him up to his heart’s content. Turn his pale skin to something more sickly. Do everything possible to change his appearance. Just to watch him restore himself back to the way he looked at first. And it would drive Hisoka up the wall.

“What’s your plan of attack?” Illumi then asked as Hisoka was now at his lower back.

“Still thinking.” He responded as his hand went down it Illumi’s bare behind.

There was always an appreciation when Hisoka looked at Illumi from behind. It was such a sexy sight that always took the best out of him. Illumi’s face buried deep in the pillows as his hair was fanned out everywhere. His ass bouncing as Hisoka thrust deep into him. Hisoka wiped that thought from his mind as his hand reeled back and smacked hard on Illumi’s behind. Like the first couple of times Illumi didn’t really react, just more of threw his hair over one shoulder.

“Do I have to stab your ass?” Hisoka questioned making Illumi cover his mouth. Never really liked when Hisoka would see him crack a huge smile.

“Maybe you need more muscle training.”

Illumi could then feel the sensation of Hisoka’s nen coming on. His nen always had a way of sneaking up on people or just outright attacking you. Just like Hisoka. The familiar feeling washed over his body and struck him more when skin met skin. For an instance Illumi shivered but stopped right away when Hisoka’s hand. He was about to say something before Hisoka made another fast and hard hit. It took Illumi by surprise, making his nails slightly scratch at the bed.

“Looks like I’m starting to get a reaction.” Illumi bit his lip ready to glare at Hisoka, but instead got another hit that jolted his body. “Found my solution.”

“Do your worse then.” Illumi teased before Hisoka striked.

“With pleasure.”


	3. Day 3: Dirty Talk

 

A wave of pleasure washed over Illumi as Hisoka gripped his hips to keep him steady and thrust into him. Illumi always had problems with this position, mostly due to his hips and legs getting sore. But other times he didn’t care and just wanted to have some sex and relieve some stress. This was one of those moments. He just let Hisoka take control while he just laid against a pillow.

“Why don’t you be more vocal?” Hisoka then whispered as his chest now pressed fully against Illumi’s back.

“Maybe you need to get better at this.” Illumi teased. He loved to tease Hisoka since it just made the other get more intense.

Hisoka let out a small laugh as he moved Illumi’s hair behind his right ear. He leaned in so his hot breath went deep into Illumi’s ear. It felt like taking a hot shower and just standing there till the water went cold. However Hisoka never went cold, just burning hot.

“So I’m not good at this?” Hisoka questioned before sending a sharp thrust.

“I know this is hard to hear.” Hisoka took a deep breath before tightly wrapping his arms around Illumi’s waist and thrusting deep into him.

“I’m going to mess you up.”

“Tell me how.” Hisoka’s nails scratched Illumi’s stomach making him shiver.

“Well first I will make you shiver more against my body. Turn your pale skin red and redder as it grows hotter.” Hisoka nipped at Illumi’s ear before kissing down his neck. “I’m going to make you come hard and writhed against my bed. And then I’m gonna come deep inside of you.”

“Oh you are?” Illumi inquired as he gripped the bottom of the pillow.

“Yes. I’m going to fill you up till you tip over. I’ll watch it go down your thighs as you lay on your side, catching your breath.” With each syllable Hisoka sent a thrust. 

The need to release was already piling up on both of them, but Illumi still wanted to have the last word. No matter how much he challenged Hisoka, he wanted to win. So in response he went forward, easily escaping Hisoka. He felt the other get thrown off but he quickly turned around and pushed him back. Illumi then straddled already sinking himself back down on Hisoka. A purr escaped Hisoka’s lips as Illumi started moving his hips.

“I’ll tighten up around you then, milk you for all your worth. Let the heat wash over my body till it feels like I’m having a heatstroke. Collapse. Panting. Your. Name.” With each pause he let out a sort of gasp while his hands drifted up and down his body.

Hisoka was too mesmerized to even realize all he needed was a bump to fall off the cliff. He just watched as Illumi’s hands ran down his own body leaving red marks as he scratched himself slightly. And the way his hair fell perfectly over him along with the arch in the back. The heat was now suffocating Hisoka as Illumi delivered the last blow.

“Hisoka. Hisoka. Fill me up.” And like that Hisoka complied as his nails dug into Illumi’s sides and he came deep inside him. 

For a couple of seconds Illumi shivered before he also let the heat almost choke him to death. He then leaned forward, letting his hair separate Hisoka and him from the rest of the world. Their eyes locked with each other as before their lips met in a fierce battle. Tongues fought slightly as muffled groans slipped through. Hisoka then grabbed Illumi’s hair and wrapped i around his hand, opening them back up to the world, like they were ready to be put on display.

“Next time I’m making you come first.” Hisoka mumbled as they pulled away from their kiss.

“We’ll see about that.” Illumi lifted himself up and felt the cum drip down his inner thighs. Knowing it gave Hisoka a great satisfaction.


	4. Day 4: Public

 

“What’re you doing?” Illumi slurred as he was pressed against an alleyway wall while Hisoka gripped his hair and had his face buried in Illumi’s neck.

“Can’t I miss you?” Hisoka slurred also against his neck before looking up slightly.

“We just spent the whole time having dinner.”

“That doesn’t make up for two months.” Hisoka kissed Illumi’s jawline, nipping at the last second.

“Needy.”

They then looked at each other, but it didn’t last long since their lips were already against one another. The kiss started sloppy and stayed that way as they grabbed at each other. Illumi tended not to get drunk since it took a lot to get him to even a buzz state. But Hisoka kept persisting, refilling his glass before it got empty. Alcohol now swooshed in Illumi’s stomach and fogged his mind as he gripped onto Hisoka. All of it seemed like a bad idea to be doing this here.Then again it’s not like anyone would come near the pair since they wouldn’t survive for long.

“I wanna do it.” Hisoka mumbled as he pulled away and started kissing down Illumi’s neck.

“Don’t say it, just do it.” Illumi retorted not wanting his conscious to pop up last second and explain why this was bad. It was already too late though as Hisoka listened straight away and already had Illumi’s pants undone.

Hisoka bent down and let his mouth clamp around Illumi’s dick, still covered by his boxers. He then lopped fingers in the boxers and yanked them down so they stopped at his knees. No time was wasted as Hisoka’s tongue was probing Illumi’s entrance since he badly wanted to be there. Illumi’s right leg then went on top of Hisoka’s left shoulder as his head pressed more against the wall. Nails scratched down his thigh making him moan softly. The alcohol was making him lose everything that was right in front of him as he tried to have one rational thought. But that was thrown out the window as Hisoka was right back on his feet and reeled him in closer.

Illumi gripped Hisoka’s shoulders as he lifted him up so his legs wrapped securely around his waist. He was pressed against the wall again as Hisoka thrust up into him. The moan escaped his lips no matter how much he fought it not to leave. Clinging on., he felt thrust after thrust get harder and hit right on that spot. For once in his life Illumi had no thoughts in his head as he held onto Hisoka tighter.

Hisoka however kept getting off on the thrill of someone catching them. He wanted someone to. For them to see how he affected Illumi, the stone cold assassin. And then once they witnessed that he'd kill them since anyone who saw Illumi’s face like this could not live afterward except him. He would be the only one.

“Hisoka.” The low breath left Illumi’s mouth as his face was pressed into his neck.

“I’m already close.” Hisoka stated as much as he hated to say it. He wanted to continue for the rest of existence.

“Let’s do it again when we get back to the hotel.”

Immediately Hisoka perked up since it was rare for Illumi wanting to go for another round. Maybe it really was the alcohol talking, but he didn’t care. And now with the thought of going once again when they finished here, Hisoka couldn’t help but come right away. Illumi let out a breath as his hand ran through the back of Hisoka’s hair. Hisoka felt the front of his shirt get wet letting him know Illumi reached it also.

He couldn’t help but set Illumi down and pull up his pants. Illumi still looked dazed as Hisoka grabbed his pants and secured them to his hips again.

“C’mon, I want to ravish you more.” Hisoka said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Illumi stumbled a bit but followed. They both stopped though and whipped around, Hisoka sending a card while Illumi a pin. Both objects lodged into the head of a man who had been watching them.

"Let’s go.” Illumi then said pulling hisoka with him, leaving the dead body behind.


	5. Day 5: Creampie

 

“This is already the third time Illumi.” Hisoka breathed out as Illumi still had his legs wrapped around him.

“I want more.”

They no longer knew how long they had actually been in the hotel. The sun could be rising and they wouldn’t know until they finally walked outside. When they had se in the alleyway it went by in just seconds. When they got on the bed it felt like an eternity. The sweat kept building and building to the point where Illumi had to tie his hair up or else it would’ve stuck to his skin. Hisoka’s hair was getting stuck to his forehead and was on loose end with the amount of times that it was tugged.

Something else that was also building up was the cum Hisoka released inside of Illumi. The more he thrust the more came out and dripped onto the bed. As much as it was starting to be a bit much, Hisoka also couldn’t stop himself. There was no telling when he’d get an opportunity like this again. One could pop up if he got Illumi drunk like this, but it couldn’t be everyday. He’d have to plan strategically or else Illumi would stop him.

“Turn around and hold yourself up on the headboard.” Hisoka mumbled as he ran his hands up and down Illumi’s legs.

Illumi lazily rolled over and lifted himself up to start crawling. Hisoka watched as his cum slipped out and started going down Illumi’s thighs. He had to restrain himself for a couple of second before he went right up behind him.

Their actions started back up and it felt like the room was shaking. It wouldn’t be surprising if everyone around them was feeling the waves of pleasure that radiated from them. People were probably collapsing on the streets not knowing what to do with themselves. But still never really knowing the exact pleasure Hisoka and Illumi were feeling.

Never knowing how hot a body can get. How each thrust brought them closer to something no one would be able to replicate or understand. Each time they looked at each other, it felt like they were the only two. Nobody would even come close to what they did.

“Right there.” Illumi breathed as he grabbed Hisoka thigh and squeezed tight. Hisoka kept at it while staring at the back of his neck. Since Illumi’s hair was up he had full view of his beautiful neck. 

Hisoka then lent forward, not stopping himself, and bit hard at the neck. He felt Illumi jolt in his arms since he was not expecting it. Nails screeched down the headboard as everything went blurry as the pleasure skyrocketed. It got to the point where Illumi came straight away while trying to find a way to getaway. But Hisoka held him tighter as he came in him the third time today.

What felt like an eternity, but was only 5 minutes, both Hisoka and Illumi laid collapsed on the bed. They managed to steady their breathing as their bodies started to cool off. Hisoka’s eyes looked at the bite mark that dripped with blood. And then lower to see his cum all over Illumi’s thighs. It was a first that Hisoka came so much, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Even if Illumi ended up killing him for doing so.

“You’re lucky my hair covers my neck.” Illumi finally said making Hisoka full on laugh.

“Looks like I’ll be biting you more often.” Illumi rolled his eyes before rolling over and taking a breath.

“You’re also cleaning me up.”

“Don’t mind that.” And he didn’t one bit.


	6. Day 6 & 7: Leather & Clothed Sex

 

“What're you wearing?” Hisoka asked as Illumi brushed through his hair.

“Exactly what they look like.” Illumi responded before setting his brush down and going over to his bed so he could slip his shoes on.

“So you’re going out like this?” Hisoka pressed his chest against Illumi’s back as he let his hand trail up and down his thighs, that were now covered with tight leather.

“Obviously Hisoka.”

Illumi is tight leather pants was now being added to a list of things that were too good for other eyes to see. They were starting to make Hisoka’s blood boil as Illumi got off the bed. Of course he couldn’t stop staring at his ass, wanting to run at him and just tear them right off. Hisoka’s thoughts were going to Illumi, making him smirk before he turned around leaned against the dresser.

“You’re eyes always burn my skin.” Illumi mumbled.

“I’m trying to burn the pants.”

“Looks like you’ll have to try a little harder. I’ll see you when I come back.”

Before Illumi could pull away from the dresser, he was being sandwiched between it and Hisoka. One of his legs were then hooked on the magicians hip as he rubbed against him. His hand gripped the dresser as he lifted himself so he was now sitting on it. Hisoka quickly went down, pushing Illumi’s shirt up so he could bite all over his stomach. He let his tongue drag down, pressing hard when he got to Illumi’s half-hard dick.

The leather proved to be a bit of a problem, but the two of them were too consumed in their own thoughts to deal with them. Until Illumi was on his back and his legs were dangling off the dresser. Quickly Hisoka tore the leather pants with ease making Illumi snap his head at him. Before he could say anything or protest Hisoka was already thrusting into him. He rolled his eyes before leaning his head back and taking a deep breath.

“I feel like I should get you neutered.” Illumi shuddered as he pulled Hisoka down so they were chest to chest.

“I’d still find a way to make you feel this way.” Hisoka said with a sly smirk.

“I swear.”

The pulses were starting to rapidly rise as Hisoka’s nails starting scratching more into Illumi’s thighs, causing the leather to tear more. He knew he’d have to deal with the literal cost later, but he didn’t care. Their clothes were starting to stick to their skin as their actions grew hotter. Illumi’s legs felt tight as he started to feel the pleasure rack up on him. He wanted to hurry though since he did have to be somewhere. It always felt like time slowed with Hisoka, but there was only so much it slowed down.

“Hisoka, hurry up.”

“Oh? But I love you like this.”

“I still have to go. I’m willing to leave looking just like this.” A growl slipped Hisoka’s lips as he got right next to Illumi’s ear.

“Don’t think about that. No one is going to see this sight except me.”

“Well you’re not going to see it anymore if you don’t hurry up.”

“Alright.” Hisoka grabbed Illumi’s hips before thrusting forward harder and faster.

Illumi’s nails scratched at the dresser as he felt the burning feeling going over him. Still adding to it was the fact that his clothes were still on. He wanted to just rip it all off, but decided against it as he trailed his hand down and started rubbing himself so he could come faster. At this point he didn’t care if Hisoka came, he just wanted to get out, but not with a boner.

“Shit.” Illumi then gasped as he felt himself come. It felt uncomfortable still in the leather pants.

“Already done?” He smirked making Illumi shake his head before he pushed Hisoka back. He slipped off the dresser and rougly pulled off the rest of the pants. Quickly he grabbed another pair of pants and pulled them up before looking over at Hisoka.

“I’ll see you later.” Illumi said making Hisoka pull a face as Illumi made his way to the door faster. “And you’re buying me another pair of leather pants.”


	7. Day 8: Tentacles

“Where is this thing?” Hisoka questioned as they walked through a forest that was growing colder.

“It’d be better if it just come out already.” Illumi responded as he stepped over a fallen tree.

“Wish they’d told us more of the appearance.”

“They don’t even know what it looks like. Just seen flashes and hear it at night.”

“How curious.” Hisoka tapped his finger against his chin before they were met with more fallen trees. “Looks like we’re close.”

“Let’s split up, let your nen out if you find it.” Hisoka was now hoping Illumi would find it first. Anything to feel his nen course over him.

They both went in opposite directions keeping their eyes out for what could be knocking down everything. Illumi knew it had to be big with how the branches were broken and how the trail didn’t look like it was small. He was trying to see if he could smell something strange but nothing was coming up. The trail was starting to not look so battered now as Illumi knew he was probably coming up on it. He was assuming that the cold was slowing it down.

He stopped when he heard a crack to his right. In an instance he was at the spot searching around more. A branch was now on the ground making Illumi calm his breathing to the point of no existence as he snooped around. It felt like something kept going against his neck that wasn't his hair but it'd turn out to be nothing. Another fallen tree was coming into view making him get behind it and look over, but nothing was out of the ordinary. He jumped over the tree and started forward but was caught on something. His head whipped back to see nothing around his foot, but he couldn't lift it up.

“Really?” Before he could lean down he felt a presence. His head didn't even move as multiple things seemed to wrap around his body. The air hit Illumi in the face as he was lifted off the ground. “Shit.”

“Hi there.” A voice came up making Illumi look to see a man standing in the tree above him. He then looked to see what was wrapped around him. Tentacles.

‘You gotta be kidding me.’ Illumi thought as he tried to yank his arm out in anyway, but the stuff that was on them were sticker then even Hisoka’s bungee gum. Hisoka. But before Illumi could release his nen something poked into his skin and filled his body feeling like a glacier.

“No no we can't have that. I heard your little plan earlier if you or your friend found me. But I'm more interested in you.”

Illumi looked back at the man who had light blue hair covering his eyes. He was shirtless but had what looked like a huge coat over his shoulders. His hands were wrapped over his chest as his eyes were crawling over Illumi’s body.

“So what're you doing here?” Illumi asked since he wanted answers. He assumed it was a creature, not a human.

“Well I just came across this place when I left the mountains. Have you tried their fruit here, rather delicious? Though winter is coming so they're not as great. I was actually leaving when I knew they were hiring people to kill me, but I saw you. And like the fruit, I bet you taste rather...delicious.” As the man talked he used a tentacle so he now stood right in front of Illumi.

After he finished Illumi rolled his eyes thinking this man sound rather like Hisoka when flirting. Illumi was already thinking of a way to get out, or to even get Hisoka over here in time. A hand however grabbed his chin and made him look forward at the man again. He just spit in his face but was grossed out the next second as the man licked it up.

“So what do you want?” Illumi asked even though he already knew what his intentions were. The man smiled as he started circling Illumi.

“You’ll see. I’ll make it quick before your friend shows up. Pretty sure you don’t want him seeing you like this.”

Illumi shivered as he felt his pants being yanked down and his shirt up. The cold air played across his skin making him groan. He felt the tentacles go up his legs and knew if he managed to pull one off, it was taking a layer of skin. Heat then washed over him as the man got behind so he was pressed fully against him. He was very warm even though he’s probably been exposed to the cold for who knows how long.

“Very smooth. Is it possible to have a body like yours?” Illumi’s eyes were practically in the back of his head as he listened to this guy. The instance his skin wasn't being squeezed and he felt the familiarity of his nen this guys head would be 20 feet across from him.

“Why don’t your hurry up. Not really one for taking my sweetass time.” The man chuckled before grabbing Illumi’s thick.

“Good. Me either.”

The pressure of the man against Illumi’s entrance made him groan as he just waited. But it started to feel weird and nowhere close to what should be a dick. Illumi hung his head low and saw that instead there was a tentacle going inside of him. His eyes widen as he felt him stretch him out to a pnt he didn't know existed.

“Whatever they feel I feel.”

Another one was wrapping around his dick while others were going up his chest, rubbing up and down. He tried to close his legs to get his foot closer so he could kick it into two. But the tentacles were then lifting his legs up and spreading him more till he hissed out. The man was chuckling as his tongue went up the side of Illumi’s neck.

“You really are beautiful.” 

The tentacle starting thrusting harder into Illumi making him shut his eyes in response. He was trying everything everything to free one of his hands knowing it’d be enough, but the tentacles were looped around his fingers so tight that they were starting to turn blue. Another groan almost left his lips before he felt something slick and wet enter it. His eyes were open wide as he saw the tentacle that was now pumping into his mouth. He shivered in disgust and didn’t waste time in biting down the hardest he could. Something wet was gushing in his face as he had his eyes shut. Quickly he spit out the part he bit while trying to catch his breath.

“You bitch.” Illumi head was yanked back as the man took a fistful of his hair and pulled as hard he could. His grip grew tighter along with the tentacles that it felt like they were crushing him. The one inside him starting pumping faster but Illumi could still feel every thrust no matter how fast it went.

“...ugh…”

His body was starting to feel gross as the man bit him on his neck. Desperately he wanted it all to end already or just to a point where he could catch his breath. But it just kept coming, never getting better. Not even when it rubbed against his prostate, which he thought would work in some way. Not that he wanted it to, but he at least didn’t want it to feel like this.

“I didn’t say this before, but I can impregnate any gender.” Illumi’s stomach drop as he tried to move his hips up, but more tentacles wrapped around his hips keeping him place. “Don’t fret, I know when I fill you, you will feel amaz-”

Something wet spilled out, but not inside Illumi but on his back. The smell of blood assaulted his nose making him confused. Relief was the next feeling as the tentacle finally left him, along with the rest that were around his body. A huge breath left his lips as his body started to fall and the same moment his nen flowed back into his body. He didn’t hit the ground though but instead was caught in someone's arms. He looked up to see Hisoka who had the glare that Illumi had grown to enjoy seeing.

“The only one who can make you feel that way is me.” Hisoka said through gritted teeth making Illumi stare at him for a second before he shook his head.

“What took you so long?” Illumi said back.

“Got sent down the wrong path.” Hisoka set him down on his feet, but his legs felt too weak. “You’re freezing.”

Hisoka lifted Illumi’s pants up while keeping his steady. Soon he lifted him back in his arms again with no complaint. Illumi looked behind Hisoka to see the man on the floor with no head or limbs. Cards were splayed everywhere leaving Illumi impressed that not one grazed him. He then rested his head against Hisoka’s shoulder as he started to feel better not having those things around him.

“Are you ok?” Hisoka asked. It was then that he realized that his nen was oozing everywhere. Illumi nuzzled his face against Hisoka like it could make him feel it even more.

“Yes.”

The rest of the walk was quiet as Illumi kept his eyes shut. His limbs felt numb to the point where he was sure he couldn’t even attempt to walk at this point. So he just let Hisoka handle it, feeling a 100% better being with him. Warmth then went over his body making him open his eyes slightly as he heard some gasps. He realized they were in the building that had their meeting in before they were sent out.

“Run a bath.” Hisoka demanded making Illumi raise a brow since it was rare for him to use that tone. Footsteps were then running off before Hisoka looked down, catching Illumi’s eyes. “I’ll take care of the payment, you get cleaned.”

“Ok.” Illumi mumbled.

“T-the bath is ready sir.” A woman stuttered making Hisoka look back up before he started walking forward.

They were soon in the bathroom, steam starting to fill the room. With help from Hisoka, Illumi was undressed and in the bath. The warm water almost made him moan as he sunk deeper into it. Before Illumi could look back Hisoka was already out of the room. He let out a sigh before he leaned his head back and let his whole head go underneath the water. When he was back up he started rubbing his face and saw what looked like blue ink on his hands. Obviously from the tentacle.

The next minutes went by with Illumi scrubbing his body before he was resting against the ledge. What the man said to him made him cringe but also glad that Hisoka showed up right at that moment. There was no way Illumi was going to carry around whatever the hell that baby would turn out like. His body shivered in disgust as he pushed himself back from the edge and dunk his head in one more time before finally getting out of the bath.

He wrapped a towel around his hair before putting on the white robe that was hanging on a hook. The door then slid open to reveal Hisoka. The door was shut before Hisoka walked in fast and went up to Illumi. He grabbed his arm and yanked him forward till his arms were wrapped around him.

“Hisoka?” Illumi questioned. It was rare for them to hug when it didn’t involve them having sex or making out furiously. Instead Hisoka had his face buried in Illumi’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“I wanted to kill him for eternity.” Hisoka then said making Illumi raise a brow before he finally let his hands wrap around Hisoka shoulders.

“I would’ve joined you.” At that point Hisoka pulled back and was already pressing his lips against Illumi’s. Their eyes shut as for the first time their kiss didn’t involve biting or shoving the other one against something. It was slow and felt interesting to both. When they pulled back their foreheads were resting against each other.

“I got us paid quadrupled.” A short laugh left Illumi’s lips.

“Good.”


	8. Day 9: Sweet & Passionate

 

Getting home from the last mission, Illumi felt like his entire body was sore. The only reason he even made it up to his hotel was because of the help of Hisoka. Once the door was shut the two of them collapsed on the bed feeling everything from the past 2 days weigh down on them. Illumi grabbed the pillow and stuffed it under his face letting out a deep breath.

“You're not going on any other missions for the rest of this month right?” Hisoka then questioned making Illumi hum into the pillow.

“Only one at the end of the month, but it’s a basic one.” Illumi responded making Hisoka sigh before he sat up.

“I’m gonna use the shower.”

When Hisoka went into the bathroom Illumi shut his eyes while his hand undid the ponytail he had. His hair fell softly against his back as he combed it slightly with his fingers before giving up. The sound of the shower made him slowly fall asleep, jerking slightly when he would wake up again. His eyes were opening again as a door opened and a small amount of heat traveled into the room. Hisoka’s footsteps made him take a small breath before he was next to him.

“Illumi.” He said almost in a purr.

Illumi turned so he was now on his back looking up at Hisoka. His hair looked darker as it laid across his forehead. And his face was clear, not covered by the makeup anymore. These moments were rare to see but Illumi preferred them. Hisoka always looked better like this, not like the makeup was terrible, but it did hide some things.

“Hisoka.” Illumi mumbled before Hisoka leaned down and started kissing him.

The water from his hair dripped onto Illumi’s face, dripping down to the base of his neck or the side of his face. Their kiss was like last time, slow but still heated in its own way. Hisoka crawled on top and it was then that Illumi realized he was completely naked. His body heat managing to seep through Illumi’’s clothes.

“Touch me.” Illumi said as their kissing stopped.

A smile slipped to Hisoka’s face as his hands went down Illumi’s shoulders till he he easily slipped his hand into his pants. Without wasting time he started rubbing him, wanting to get to the moment he’s been waiting for since they finished their mission. He wanted to let Illumi know that the next person who thought of doing what happened the other day would die within seconds.

“I don’t think I even saw what the guy looked like. I just killed him.” Hisoka mumbled against Illumi’s neck.

“There wasn’t much to look at.” Illumi responded taking a deep breath when Hisoka rubbed against his slit.

“Maybe not that man, but those other things were a sight to see.” All Illumi could think about was how he’d rather have Hisoka’s hands touch every inch of his body than those things.

“I felt like I was suffocating the entire time.”

“I’d bet, it looked rather tight.” 

“It was.”

Their conversation stopped there as their kissing continued. Illumi’s clothes were now on the floor as the space became non-existence between them. No words were spoken as Hisoka slowly entered Illumi and made him wrap his legs around his waist. Eyes were locked in a battle, seeing which one would blink first. The heat decided to rise, sending them into their own world. Except in this world it wasn’t fast, rough, or scorching. It seemed slow, soft, and warm.

Illumi didn’t know what was going on so he kept trying to make Hisoka move faster, but he’d hold Illumi tighter and continue at the same pace. The feeling was foreign to Illumi since he was used to them hurrying up and trying to reach their climax. Like time was of the essence. However now it felt like they had the rest of time to do this right now. To really feel the other while still staring into each other's eyes, not blinking.

“Hisoka.” His voice seemed hoarse even though he hadn’t been making much noise.

“Illumi.” Hisoka sounded the same way, not in his usual purr.

Finally Hisoka closed his eyes while his hand had slipped to the back of Illumi’s head to pull him into another kiss. Illumi shut his eyes after returning the slow but long kiss. He continued to feel around the moment more, trying to figure out when it would happen again. Bets were not for a while, so he decided to accept it wholeheartedly, not wanting to miss any small detail. 


	9. Day 10: Mirror Sex

 

“So do you like it?” Hisoka asked as Illumi and him walked up to the second floor of his new apartment.

“It’s nice. The view is something.” One of the many reason Hisoka bought it. He knew Illumi always had a things for views. If they went to a restaurant or were flying, Illumi always had to be seated by the window. And he’d find a way no matter how many people told him no.

“Glad you like it.”

When they got onto the second floor Hisoka took him into his now furnished bedroom. The bed was covered in silk red sheets, the pillows just the same but some were gold instead. There was a vanity pressed against the right wall that was no doubt filled with many products. In front of the bed was a wall of mirrors that Illumi could only guess was the closet. Unless there was a separate room for that.

“It's nice. Would've gone with emerald though.” Illumi mumbled making Hisoka chuckle as he stood behind him.

They both walked further into the room, Hisoka sitting on the bed while Illumi went to the window. No surprise. Hisoka leaned back on his hands as he watched Illumi stare out into the city. His arms were crossed over his chest as he slightly rested against the vanity. The sun was almost set, letting the lights of the surrounding building slowly shine bright as the dark was coming over. Illumi could watch the process happen for hours.

“Illumi.” Hisoka said snapping Illumi out of his thoughts before he looked back.

“Yes?”

“Haven’t broken in the bed yet. Would you like to help me?” The smirk was already on his face making Illumi sigh as he pulled away from the window and stood in front of Hisoka.

“Is that why you called me over?”

“Well I did want to see you. But I want to do now is just the cherry on top.” Hisoka hooked his fingers into the belt loops on Illumi’s pants, reeling him closer.

“You need a leash.” Illumi said softly as his hand trailed up Hisoka’s neck and to his face.

“Sounds amazing.”

 

* * *

 

“Haah~” Illumi moaned as Hisoka was in the process of making him turn around so he could be on his stomach at the foot of the bed. 

With each thrust however Illumi was struggling to stay on the bed due to the silk sheets. They felt good against his skin but were about to betray him and make him fall face first onto the floor. He tried to grip onto them, but they easily slipped from his fingers as Hisoka pushed down his lower back and thrust harder. Slowly he lifted his head up and met a sight when his eyes were focused. Since the mirrors were in front of the bed Illumi could fully see what was happening at the moment. The way Hisoka’s hair hung across his forehead slightly as his chest heaved up and down. How his muscles flexed with each thrust and the sweat dripped down his body. Illumi had to catch his breath as he saw his own face and how red it was while his eyes looked darker which almost seemed impossible for already having black eyes. It took a second before it snapped in Illumi’s head.

“Oh.” He said lifting himself up slightly, almost banging the back of his head into Hisoka’s face.

“What?” Hisoka was confused as he pushed his hair back.

“This is why you bought the place. The mirrors.” When Hisoka looked up their eyes locked on the other. The smirk was back as Hisoka leaned forward so his chin was resting against Illumi’s shoulder.

“Thanks for reminding me, got a bit distracted with you right there.”

Hisoka slipped out and jumped out of bed. Illumi looked at him before he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed, with ease because of the sheets. They now stood in front of the mirror, Hisoka right behind Illumi, already rubbing against his entrance again.

“Put your hands on the glass.” Hisoka said making Illumi sigh before he did so. The glass was cold against his palm as he stared at his reflection. He then felt Hisoka slip back in which made him bite his lip. His left leg was tightly held by Hisoka before he started thrusting forward again. Illumi almost hit the mirror from the suddenness, but managed to keep himself steady.

“Was this the main reason you bought this place?” Illumi asked as Hisoka let out a small purr.

“One of the many for sure.” He stared down at Illumi’s reflection. First he was giving Hisoka a look before forgetting about everything and slipping back into the state he loved to see. 

The way Illumi’s face got red while his eyes looked like they could drown you. His lips wet and held slightly open as he let out puffs of air or small moans. Hisoka still had yet to see Illumi howling in ecstasy or cursing like crazy, telling Hisoka to keep hitting that spot. It was becoming a lifelong mission to see what that would look like, still knowing it’d be a sight that'll burn deep into his brain.

“Why’re you twitching so much?” Illumi breathed out making Hisoka chuckle.

“Can you blame me?” The heat Illumi radiated down there was so delicious, it was hard not wanting seconds.

Illumi’s hand slipping down the glass did not go unnoticed as he now had his eyes closed while biting his bottom lip. Hisoka let out a deep breath as he picked up the pace to the point where Illumi had to struggle to keep his upper body not pressed against the mirror. His hand however slipped off the mirror so he could grab Hisoka’s wrist as he came finally. The next moment his body started to shudder as Hisoka’s pulled out and came between his thighs.

The two of them let out a breath as they pressed against the mirror to keep themselves up. Illumi was the first to pull back, not liking the feeling of the cold glass against his torso. He turned to look at Hisoka who looked like he was in pure bliss. A sight that sometimes annoyed Illumi enough to run his hands down Hisoka’s cheeks so the makeup went all over. Like right now.

“Really?” Hisoka groaned making Illumi shrug.

“Not like you’re going anywhere.” With a short laugh Hisoka pulled Illumi back into him, placing a quick kiss against his lips.

“Not with you here.” Illumi rolled his eyes while Hisoka looked behind him knowing he’d have to clean the mirror tomorrow.


	10. Day 11: Rough Sex

 

“Bedroom. Now.” Illumi had his most demanding tone on as Hisoka let him into his apartment. 

Hisoka easily followed after him, locking the door beforehand. His curiosity was peaked as they walked up to the room, not bothering to shut the door. Before the question could leave Hisoka’s lips, Illumi’s were on his. They grabbed onto one another before backing up and falling against the bed.

“What’s gotten into you?” Hisoka asked as he managed to get away from the kiss.

“Bad mission. Distract me.” Illumi stated before sitting up and throwing his shirt off. Hisoka was about to ask for details but wasn’t able to as his shirt was being thrown off.

“Alright.”

Both of their pants were now on the floor as Hisoka was thrusting his fingers into Illumi. His chest was rising while his back stayed arched. Hisoka pulled his fingers out before pushing Illumi’s legs back and thrusting deep into him. There was no waiting to take things slowly since they just wanted to go faster and harder.

“Right there.” Illumi said as his nails were scratching down Hisoka’s back, leaving some cuts behind. He smiled before letting his own nails dig into Illumi’s hips and drawing blood. It slightly dripped down his hips, staining the sheets that would need to be washed later.

“Your body is getting hotter.” Hisoka purred as he thrust so hard that he slipped out of Illumi  couple of times.

They both started to pant as it felt like they were falling off the world. When in reality they fell off the bed, due to the silk sheets. Illumi groaned as his head hit the floor while Hisoka tried his best to keep himself from completely falling on him. A short laugh left Hisoka’s lift as Illumi pulled back and turned around.

“Give it to me as hard as you can.” Illumi mumbled while looking back.

A jolt of rush went up his spine as he made Illumi lean forward and thrust back into him. With each movement he bit at Illumi’s back, biting harder when he got to his neck. This time getting real messy didn’t bother either of them. It was just reminding Hisoka of their first time doing this after a mission.Probably one of the most tasking missions they had been on together, but almost the most exciting for both.

The way Illumi looked then was closer to how he looked now. Blood dripping down him as he let out moans and pants. His nails scratching at the floor while his hair was a complete mess. Although the one major difference was the pacing. It wasn’t like it is at the moment with the quick and hard thrusts considering they were clumsy instead. So Hisoka wanted to remake that time, but with the upmost full pleasure he couldn’t get the first time.

“Brace yourself.” Hisoka then mumbled as his hands started at Illumi’s chest before dragging all the way down.

“Haa~” Illumi moaned as he started to meet Hisoka’s thrusts. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the room along with heavy breathing. Stars were starting to form in Illumi’s eyes as everything that brought him here left his mind. Now he could only focus on the pleasure that seemed to only come from Hisoka and no one else. He was tainted at this point.

“You’re wet.” 

“Always saying the obvious.”

One last hard thrust send Illumi overboard as he thought he’d managed to get bruises from what they just did. He collapsed on the ground, his hair pooling around him as Hisoka pulled out and came on his back.

“You better hope that didn’t get in my hair.” Illumi muttered against the floor.

“Mmm, but I’d love to see what you’d do right now, being as heated as you are.” Hisoka said as he laid next to Illumi on the floor.

“It’ll result in your death.”

“Great.”


	11. Day 12: Rimming

 

“Hmm.” Illumi hummed as Hisoka’s hands ran through his hair.

“You're like a cat.” Hisoka mumbled before kissing down his neck.

“Well you are very much like a dog.”

“No argument there.”

Hisoka started kissing down Illumi’s bare skin, nipping at his sides. Taking his time till he got right by his crotch. Instead of going for his dick, he grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders. Illumi looked down but shit his eyes as Hisoka’s tongue was rubbing against his entrance. Not something he was expecting, but accepted anyway. His hips rose as Hisoka was letting his tongue slip past the tight ring of muscles.

“Shit.” Illumi hushed catching his breath.

His hands shot down to Hisoka’s hair guiding him to go deeper. This was a first for them, and he loved it. How it felt had him groaning in pleasure. Hisoka let his tongue go in slight circles before plunging it in and out. He could feel Illumi getting wetter on his tongue which had him purring. Illumi's body started to shiver feeling the vibrations from Hisoka.

“Hisoka.”

“Didn't realize you'd taste this good. Would've done this sooner.” Hisoka pulled back to catch a breath before continuing his actions.

“Can't help but agree with you on this one.” Illumi said with the thought of never wanting him to stop.

He then felt his body being turned around, so his hips were held up as Hisoka continued with his tongue work. On one hand Hisoka wanted to already pull away and thrust into him, but the other he wanted to stay like this since this was surprisingly the first time Illumi was a bit more vocal. So anything to keep him like this,  Hisoka would continue.

“Oh dear, you’re really leaking Illumi.” Hisoka let his hand travel to Illumi’s dick that was dripping pre-cum. Illumi just decided not to respond as he inched his way towards Hisoka.

The smile went to Hisoka’s lips as he went back to his actions, knowing that whenever he wanted to get Illumi into the mood, he’d offer to do this. Yet another plan of attack was added to his list.


	12. Day 13: Food Play

 

“You’re always so messy.” Illumi mumbled as he grabbed Hisoka’s hands to stop him from causing more of a mess.

“I can’t help it. Love to see your brows furrow.” Hisoka responded as he licked his spoon that dripped ice cream. Illumi just just shut his eyes as he tried get over it. But his eyes snapped open as he felt something cold against his arm. He looked to see the chocolate ice cream now dripping down his arm as Hisoka had a smirk against his face with the spoon in his mouth.

“Hisoka.” Illumi growled but that only made the other shiver in response. 

He was about to grab a paper towel before grabbing a knife next, but Hisoka gripped his wrist and stopped him. Illumi made the move to yank his arm away, but it didn’t work. All due to the bungee gum that now circled his wrist. Hisoka then pulled him forward instead and lifted his arm up. His tongue then lashed out as he licked up the ice cream. Illumi rolled his eyes after Hisoka finished up.

“Let me go.”

“Not yet.” Hisoka then stood up and pressed Illumi against the counter. However Illumi let his free hand grab Hisoka’s arm, ready to break it so he could get loose. “Hmm, that won’t do much, but I’ll allow it.”

Before the first bone could break ice cream went on Illumi’s neck. The first thought was that if it got in his hair, then the room would be painted red. Instead Hisoka’s tongue went up his neck before sucking on the spot where his shoulder met his neck. He lifted his leg up but it only resulted in Hisoka pushing him down on the counter while getting on top.

“You’re a pain.” Illumi muttered.

“Yet you still come over. Then again you’re also a pain to me. Maybe not for the same things, but you also do the same for me.”

Illumi’s shirt was being pushed up till it bundled at his neck. Hisoka then had a big spoonful of ice cream making Illumi glare. The ice cream slowly dripped from the spoon onto Illumi stomach. He let out a breath as the spoon went back and forth leaving small drops all along his stomach and chest. A smile was now staining Hisoka’s lips as he watched the scene play out before him. How Illumi looked had him almost reaching an orgasm since he looked so angry at him.

“I love that look~” Hisoka moaned slightly. 

“Clean me up now.” Illumi demanded.

Hisoka smiled before leaning down and starting at his stomach. He let his bungee gum go, knowing Illumi wasn’t going to push him off. Not to mention the paper towels had been thrown to the floor so he couldn’t reach for them now. So Hisoka let his tongue go up his stomach, the chocolate bursting over his taste buds. He then reached his chest and let his tongue rub against Illumi’s nipples.

“Don’t.” Illumi’s hands grabbed Hisoka’s hair to keep him from continuing.

“Why not? You never let me do this.”

“And it’s going to continue.” Hisoka sighed before going down and licking up the rest of the ice cream. As soon as it the last drop was gone, Illumi sat up making Hisoka slip off the counter.

“If I see one drop on my hair or clothes, you’re going to be bathed in your own blood.” All Hisoka did was laugh as Illumi took off and went upstairs.

“Sounds relaxing.”


	13. Day 14 & 15: Blindfold & Blowjob

 

Hisoka thought his heart was about explode. Not because someone was trying to kill him or anything, but it felt like it. And it was all due to Illumi. For one of the first times since they’ve gotten together Illumi actually wanted to try something new in the bedroom. Completely unheard of, but Hisoka knew this was prime time and wouldn’t let it slip away. So he agreed right away.

“Sit against the headboard.” Illumi said and although Hisoka was listening, he kept focusing on Illumi’s legs since he was wearing just his underwear.

Now that he was resting against the headboard Illumi crawled over to him before sitting in his lap. Hisoka bit hips lip as the next thought occured in his head:

‘Is he messing with me right now? This is the perfect scenario for payback.’

As he mulled it over he felt silk brush against his neck. He was readying for attacking but saw that it was just a piece of silk that Illumi ran through his fingers. A smile slipped to Illumi’s lip which just had him more on edge. But he didn't have time to think as the silk was now around his eyes, being tied at the back.

“What’re you planning?” Hisoka questioned while trying to smile.

“Just wanted to try something new. Did want to sew your mouth shut, but I thought this would be better.” He was about to protest back but was cut off as Illumi’s lips were now on his. They were soft and wet as he kissed him back, still waiting for something bad to happen. “Why’re you so tense?”

“Am I?” Illumi clicked his tongue before he slid back on Hisoka and started kissing down his neck. He took notice of Illumi’s hands slipping under his shirt to start rubbing his chest. Slightly his nails scratched down his chest but not enough to break the skin.

His shirt was then being pushed it till it resided on the floor. Illumi’s lips were now going down Hisoka’s chest, nipping at some times. In the meantime Hisoka's head was swimming since he was confused as to why this was happening. Illumi never took over so he was trying to come up with a solution as to why this was happening.

‘Is he drunk?’ Was his first thought but then shot it down since it was obvious Illumi wasn’t drunk. He seemed how he always seemed sober.

“Is your mind swirling?” Illumi’s voice was muffled against Hisoka’s stomach as he went lower.

“Is this a sick trick Illumi?” Hisoka questioned. The thought of when he took off the blindfold and he saw Illumi with a knife did not seem that farfetched.

“Maybe. Why don’t you try taking off the blindfold. If you can.”

Before Hisoka could question Illumi, his pants were being pulled down. Illumi lips were going around his head making him let out a sigh. He obviously wanted to yank the blindfold off and see the sight in front of him, but he kept second guessing himself. What if when he took off the blindfold Illumi stopped and walked right out of the room. Just the thought of him leaving right now was sending Hisoka into a battle within his head. There has never been a time where Illumi was the one who did oral, so it was hard to think of another time he would do so.

“Ah.” Hisoka then shuddered out as Illumi took him deeper into his mouth. He allowed his hands to reach forward, but only to grab onto Illumi’s hair. He pulled, but not daring to yank a single hair out. It was clear what would happen if he did so.

“Hmm~” The hum from Illumi had Hisoka going into another fit of shivers.

Time seemed to pass by so fast though as he already felt the urge to come. And thinking of coming deep down Illumi’s throat was urging him on even more. He held Illumi’s head still as a single moan left his lips while he came. Illumi’s nails scratched down Hisoka’s abdomen until Hisoka finally let him go. Coughing echoed through the room as Hisoka caught his breath. It took a minute before the blindfold was gone and resting on the bed.

When Hisoka caught sight of Illumi he had to look away for a couple of second before looking back. His hair was slightly messy but the main thing he kept focusing on was his mouth. The way it was held open while his lips looked absolutely wet. The sight alone could send him into another wave of pleasure, but he held himself back.

“Little rough there Hisoka.” Illumi mumbled but Hisoka knew he didn’t mind one bit.

“Can’t help myself.” Hisoka leaned forward before he pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him.

“Seems like it.” Illumi mumbled as the thought to tie Hisoka’s wrist came next. That would wait for another time though.


	14. Day 16 & 17: Toys & Tied Up

 

“That’s what you ordered.” Illumi said as Hisoka placed things on the bed.

“Yes. For you.” Hisoka slipped it towards Illumi making him raise a brow as he looked over the box.

“No thank you. My parents told me not to take handouts.” The laugh left Hisoka’s lips as he sat next to Illumi on the couch.

“Oh c’mon. I thought you’d like it. Even got it in green.” 

All Illumi did wa sigh before looking down again. It was a bright green vibrator that made him want to chuck it back at Hisoka. Instead he set it down on the couch and looked forward to watch the TV again. Now Hisoka scooted closer and picked up the box once more. His eyes scanned over it before they were back on Illumi.

“Why don’t you at least try it? I’ll keep it here.” Hisoka’s hand was rubbing up and down Illumi;’s inner thigh as he was raising his brow. “I mean it’s just a simple vibrator, you should’ve seen what else I thought of getting.”

There was no guessing as to what Hisoka might’ve gotten, but it was obvious he now got Illumi on board. He gave a look that meant Hisoka had the next 5 seconds to make his move or he’d leave the apartment. So Hisoka immediately grabbed him and pushed him down on the couch. The fierce make out session started as they grabbed at one another. It continued even when Hisoka lifted him up and started taking him up to the room.

“You better not drop me.” Illumi muttered against Hisoka’s lips.

“As if.”

The bedroom door was kicked open before they were both on the bed. Hisoka struggled to open up the box since he was too busy focusing on Illumi. After a minute the box was now on the floor as they finally pulled away from their kiss.

“Get the lube.”

“You don’t want to do it raw?” Hisoka questioned but Illumi was already pulling a face.

“Ask me something dumb like that again and I’ll kick your ass away.”

Hisoka’s laugh echoed through the room before he went to his drawers and pulled out the bottle of lube. A couple of minutes went by till they were ready and vibrator was lubed up. Illumi looked skeptical at first but got over it as Hisoka pushed his leg back till he was more exposed. Slowly the vibrator was rubbing against his entrance till it pushed in more.

“Hopefully this is better than you.” Illumi teased making Hisoka roll his eyes. He pushed it in more till it was all the way in.

The feeling was extremely different considering it felt just like an object inside of him. A major difference between flesh and rubber. Slowly it left him but pushed right back into him. Definitely didn’t feel better than Hisoka, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. His mind stopped though when he felt the vibrator turned on. Vibrations shook his body which made him jerk his hips slightly but he relaxed.

“This is only the first speed. Wait till we get to five.”

“I can handle it.”

* * *

“Looks like you can’t handle it.”

Illumi’s hips were raised off the bed while his toes were curled against the sheets. He kept wanting to grab the sheets with his hands, but somewhere between the third and fourth speed Hisoka had bungee gummed his hands together. It became impossible for him to pull his hands away but he had given up after a minute since he didn’t want to waste his energy.

“I hate you.” Illumi said through gritted teeth. Hisoka repeatedly clicked his tongue before he started kissing down Illumi’s chest.

“Yet you let me do this to you. By the way I tied your feet together.” His head snapped down as he realized he couldn’t pull his feet apart now. A groan slipped past his lips as he just rested his head against the pillow.

“Not surprised.” A small moan then escaped as Hisoka twisted the vibrator inside of him.

Once again Illumi reached the point where he didn’t care what happened, he just wanted to come now. He was no longer listening to Hisoka, who was saying something into his ear. Instead his mind focused on the pleasure that coursed through his body. It wasn’t the same as being with Hisoka but it was to expected since it was just a toy. He knew it’d feel better if he could control the pacing and speed, but for the most part he dealt with it.

“Hmm, you’re getting close.” Finally Illumi heard Hisoka but he just forgot about it as he realized Hisoka held the end of the vibrator. He tried his best to move his hips so he could feel it go deeper. Wasn’t exactly easy though with his feet being bound. “I’ll go faster, just ask me.”

“Go faster than.”

“Oh Illumi.”

Hisoka then started moving his hand faster making Illumi shudder and take a deep breath. His body heat was rising as now he really struggled to get out of his bonds. The thought left his head though when Hisoka grabbed his dick and started jerking. Illumi came straight away but already knew it wasn’t the best orgasm he’s ever had. As he came back down Hisoka held the vibrator and the bungee gum was gone now.

“How was it?” Hisoka questioned with a slight smile.

“Throw that thing away.” Illumi lifted himself up as Hisoka had a brow raised. Illumi grabbed the vibrator and threw it to the side before sitting in his lap. “That sucked. Make up for it.”

“Not the reaction I was expecting, but I’ll take it.”


	15. Day 18: Phone Sex

 

“So how’s it going?” Hisoka asked as he held his phone against his ear.

“Finished awhile ago actually. Just got out of the shower.”

“Oh you did?” Illumi rolled his eyes at the purr while he sat down on the bed.

“Yes Hisoka. Not like you could do anything though all the way from your apartment.” Illumi’s shirt started to get wet in the back due to his hair.

“Sadly you’re right this time. My mind is racing with thoughts of what I’d do to you.” Now Hisoka was breathing through his nose as he laid back against his bed.

“Oh is it now. What are some of your thoughts?” Illumi decided to humor him mostly to pass the time. He wouldn’t be able to leave until the morning so he still had time to kill.

“Well first your clothes would be thrown to the ground within the first second you walked out of that bathroom. Then I would grab you and shove you against the wall, probably break in slightly. My tongue wrestling against yours and I grab your hair and start dragging you towards the bed. And that we’d definitely break.”

Illumi chuckled softly knowing they would break the bed. It’d actually be impossible for the bed to stay in tact in anyway. Hisoka would do it on purpose just to show Illumi how rough they were together.

“What would you do once we were on the broken bed?”

“Start marking up your neck even though you say you hate it, I know you also love it.” Illumi bit his lip as he could feel Hisoka’s lips trailing up his neck. “And then I’d go down your body, making sure no spot is missed.”

“Hmm, very like you.” He leaned his head back while lifting up his shirt slightly.

“Yes. Also like me I’d start going down your body, making that pale skin turn red. Go lower and start eating you out, your new favorite thing.”

There was no argument since Illumi knew he was right. He liked the sex of course, otherwise he wouldn’t even bother with Hisoka. But the eating out had definitely gotten him every time it was suggested. If Hisoka were here right now he’d have no problem letting him do it.

“Looks like you got quiet. Is your mind just fogging up with the feeling of my tongue inside of you?” Hisoka breathed out as he started to reach down to grab his hard dick. He kept picturing Illumi in his head, wet hair with his clothes slightly hanging off his body as the phone was pressed against his face.

“And if it is?” Illumi now was on his stomach lying on top of a pillow slightly. He rubbed down on it while listening to Hisoka breathing.

“I’d be really happy, knowing that I can do this to you now without being even in the same room as you. But badly I wanna see what you look like right now. I keep picturing it, but I know I’m wrong.”

“Would you like to know Hisoka?”

“Of course.” Hisoka’s vice was getting deeper and sending shivers down Illumi’s spine.

“Well, right now, I’m lying on my stomach slightly. My shorts are on the ground while my shirt is bundled up by my neck. There’s a pillow under me and I’m rubbing against it, my leg hiked up it.”

“Fuck.” Illumi smiled knowing that he to could cause Hisoka to feel this way even though he wasn't with him.

“You wanna be on top of me, don’t you? Thrusting into me, feeling how tight and wet it is.”

Hisoka’s eyes were wide as he listened to Illumi. It was unlike him to start talking like this so it was sending Hisoka into a journey of emotions. The one that took over of course was the one that make his dick twitch. There was a picture perfect thought in his mind of what he thought Illumi looked like due to his details.

“It seems I’ve been a good role model to you for you to be saying things like this.”

“I bet you're happy with yourself.” Illumi breathed out as he rubbed down a bit rougher on the pillow.

“Very much, I’m going to give you a treat when you get home.”  He knew Illumi’s eyes were rolling but he didn’t harp on that fact. Instead he continued to think about how he must look rubbing against that pillow.

“Hisoka what if I want the treat now?” At this point Illumi just wanted to wind up Hisoka till he popped.

“Ooh don’t do this to me Illumi.” Hisoka could feels his legs shake while he jerked to the sound of Illumi’s breathing.

“I know you want to come here Hisoka. You’d love the sight I’m putting on for you.” He rubbed the pillow harder, the soft fabric bringing him closer. The sound of Hisoka’s breathing was growing heavy to the point where Illumi thought he could feel the hot breath in his ear. Rustling was then heard through Hisoka’s end making Illumi raise a brow.

“There’s one more flight out.”  The smile hit Illumi face as he fought the urge to laugh.

“You’d better hurry.” 

“I will. See you in a little.” At that point Hisoka hung up and got off his bed while Illumi just set his phone down and continued with his actions. Knowing he’d be coming a lot more when Hisoka arrived.


	16. Day 19: Teasing

 

“How much time do we have till we leave?” Hisoka asked as he flipped through his cards.

“12 minutes or so.” Illumi responded as he tied his hair up. Hisoka hummed before he set his cards down and walked over to Illumi. But he had to halt in his steps when the other whipped around. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Oh come on.” He teased making Illumi shake his head, but he had to suppress a laugh with the way the ponytail moved when he shook his head.

“Last time we did this you ruined my pants.”

“Yeah and I also didn’t get off, I say you owe me.”

“No a chance. You owe me every time we have sex.” Hisoka scoffed eyeing Illumi.

“That hairdo sure makes you extra bitchy.” And that was just enough to push Illumi to where he now glared at Hisoka.

“What was that?”

The answers were going back and forth in Hisoka’s head since he had to choose wisely. First option would be to say he was kidding but it’d still result in Illumi probably ignoring him for the rest of the day. But that was best case scenario. Worst case would be for him to repeat it and end up dead on the ground. Then again to him that was still the best case scenario.

“You’re being bitchy.” Hisoka whispered with a smirk. He could feel Illumi’s nen coming off him in waves now as he slowly stepped forward. The excitement was running through his body now as he forgot they’d have to leave in 8 minutes. He blinked his eyes for half a second before he felt his body being pushed back till he hit a wall. “You gonna kill me?”

“Close to it. Maybe I need a warm up before I head out.”

“I’ll be more than happy to help stretch you out.” Illumi raised his brow before letting his hand slip down to rub against Hisoka’s crotch. It made the other jump since he wasn’t expecting it.

“Maybe you can do that. Be useful for once.” He gripped tighter but it was kind of alarming since it felt like he was ready to rip his dick off.

“Calm down there Illumi.” Hisoka hushed making Illumi smile before his hand was going back up to start pulling at the waistline. But once his finger slipped in he stopped and looked to the side.

“Oh, looks like it’s about time. Let’s head out.” Illumi pulled away and left a disheveled Hisoka.

“Should've expected that.” Slowly Hisoka followed right after him already coming up with a way to get back when the mission was over.


	17. Day 20: Fingering

 

“I’m gonna cut my hair because of you.” Illumi mumbled while Hisoka had his fingers curled around his hair.

“No, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Hisoka said as he kissed up Illumi’s neck. The other rolled his eyes while he lifted his hips up so his pants could slip off the rest of the way.

“Move on.”

“No thanks.”

Hisoka’s hand went lower so he could start rubbing Illumi through his boxers. He got bored with it though and yanked down the boxers till they were at the end of the couch. Now all he looked at was how Illumi laid on the couch in just a long sleeve staring up at him. One of his favorite looks. Illumi reached to the side and held up the lube bottle. There was one in every room of the house since there were many surfaces to have sex on. And neither of them cared where , as long as they were having sex.

The lube now pooled in Hisoka’s hand as he let it slightly drip down so it covered his fingers. He wasted no time letting his fingers slip into Illumi, which made him lift his hips up more so Hisoka had more access. When it came to this part they tended to spend no time and just speed through. Really to them it was coating Illumi so it’d be easier to just have sex. But now he wanted to spend a bit more time since he’s never done so. And of course he just wanted to see what Illumi’s reaction would be.

“I think I’m ready.” Illumi was now looking at Hisoka waiting for him to pull his fingers out and get to it. Instead Hisoka shook his head as he managed to slip a third finger in and kind of go faster.

“I wanna do this a bit more.” Hisoka leaned forward so he was pushing Illumi’s leg back.

“All right.”

Illumi felt how Hisoka started stretching his fingers while also thrusting. He didn't know how to feel since they’ve never done this. Then again they didn't do a lot of things when it came to leading up to sex. It was known now between the two of them whenever they gave a certain look, did a certain action, or said something then it was on. They always made it seem like time was of the essence when really they could take all day.

“You feel warm Illumi.” Hisoka words knocked Illumi out of his thoughts as he then felt the small familiar stings go through his body. He shut his yes as he let out a deep breath. “Did I find the spot?”

“You know the answer Hisoka.”

He smiled before continuing, feeling Illumi get wetter and hotter. A new look was beginning to become Hisoka’s favorite as he looked down. A bunch of pillows were under Illumi to keep him propped up more. His fingers were absentmindedly gripping his sweater as he kept his eyes shut and bit hip. The want to have sex was growing, but he wanted to keep this up.

“Go faster.” Illumi gripped Hisoka’s wrist ready to do it himself. But Hisoka started going faster to Illumi’s pleasure. 

His nails were digging into Hisoka’s wrist as his head leaned back against the pillows. More and more he got into it and was finding something new he liked doing that he hadn’t previously done before. Hisoka’s hand was then grabbing Illumi’s dick to start jerking it. Both of his hands were going at the same pace as he saw the look Illumi now had on his face. His eyes were shut while his mouth was slightly held up, letting small moans pass. Not the exact same face when they had sex, but Hisoka still loved it.

“I’m close.” Illumi’s hand was now just gripping his sweater as his release hit him due to Hisoka hitting his prostate over and over again in rapid motion. When he came back down Hisoka’s hand was no rubbing his inner thigh while he looked at him.

“Hmm, looks like I found something else we gotta do again~” Illumi rolled his eyes even though he couldn’t help but agree. Still he wasn’t going to say it out loud.


	18. Day 21: Boring Sex

 

“When do you finish with your missions?” Hisoka held Illumi’s hips in his hands as he thrust forward looking over Illumi’s shoulder.

“By next week.” Illumi answered as he was in the middle of packing.

“Hmm, all right.” He started thrusting a bit faster as Illumi shut his suitcase and zipped it up. The suitcase was put to the ground as Illumi turned around and made Hisoka sit on the bed. He then climbed on his lap getting back down to business.

“What’re you planning on doing?”

“Not too sure yet. Maybe find someone who’s worth fighting. Haven’t had a good fight in a while.”

“I know what you mean. But in the end you take it more seriously.”

“Of course.” Hisoka smiled making Illumi shake his head. “By the way when you get back let’s go out.”

“You just want to get me wasted don’t you.”

“You catch on fast. Thought I was being sneaky.”

“Well your intentions are obvious.” Hisoka smiled as he wrapped his arm around Illumi’s waist and started thrusting up a bit. “But yes I’ll go out with you when I get back.”

“I’m gonna get you so drunk.” Illumi shook his head as he started to feel himself getting closer.

“My flight is in 20 minutes.”

They both started going faster, Hisoka leaning back as Illumi rode him. In no time they both came, Illumi making sure Hisoka pulled out since he didn’t want to deal with the mess. After they finished Illumi got dressed and grabbed his suitcase. Hisoka saw him to the door where they stopped and looked at one another.

“I’ll see you soon. You also better start saving up because if you’re getting me drunk it better be on some good alcohol.”

“Will do, see you when you return.” Before Illumi could leave he reeled him in and placed a quick chaste kiss against his lips.

“Bye.” Illumi mumbled before taking off. Hisoka smirked think how this time he didn’t get a slap to the face. Seems more progress was being made.


	19. Day 22: Dry Humping

 

“Haah.” Illumi moaned as he gripped tightly onto Hisoka’s shoulders.

Meanwhile Hisoka laid on top of him, rubbing their crotches together. Once again both were heavily drunk as they every now and then rolled around on he bed. Now Illumi was on top letting his body do all the work. Hisoka couldn’t stop focusing on how his back curved when his hips went up. The heat between them grew as once again they rolled over so Hisoka was on top again.

“We really should take off our clothes.” Hisoka hazily said while taking a deep breath.

“Well are you going to do it?” Illumi questioned as he tightened his legs around Hisoka’s waist.

“Ah forget it.”

Although Hisoka would’ve loved nothing more than to just rip off Illumi’s clothes and ravish the hell out of him, he could muster up the energy. Not to mention how he was being held right now, he didn’t want to pull away. Instead he just leaned down and started kissing Illumi while rubbing harder against him. Illumi’s hands started pulling at Hisoka’s shirt as their tongues started rubbing against each other.

Their pants seemed to be getting tighter but they still couldn’t find the need to just take them off.  Illumi’s head felt dizzy as he pulled away from the kiss and took deep breaths. Hisoka leaned down biting down on the other’s neck while his hips continued. A shaky breath left Illumi’s lips as his head arched to the side. He couldn’t tell if he was drunker now or last time. Either way the alcohol once again was swooshing in his belly and fogging up his mind.

“Hisoka~”

“Mhh, you know I love it when you say my name. Why don’t you chant it out?”

“I may be drunk, but I’m not dumb.”

“Worth a shot.” Hisoka laughed out 

“Go harder.” 

Hisoka didn’t hesitate as he gripped Illumi’s legs tight in his hands and started feeling the friction build. He could feel the scratches from Illumi getting worse as the blood slowly dripped down his skin. The pain like always didn’t bother him though but instead sent him another wave of pleasure. Soon enough Illumi let out a moan, probably one higher than normal, but that only made Hisoka reach his climax faster.

“You know when you moan like that it only makes me want to get you drunk more often.”

“As long as it’s good alcohol.” Illumi felt how the front of his pants were wet. He looked at Hisoka who was already pulling his pants down to reveal his still hard dick.

“Anything for you.” The smirk slipped to Illumi face as he got on top of Hisoka, ready to come again.


	20. Day 23: Alcohol

 

For once in his life Illumi couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't directed at someone like he was laughing at them. He was just laughing because he couldn't keep it in. His eyes were focused on Hisoka who wore a just as amused smile from hearing Illumi laugh. All Hisoka could think was about him adding another look to his favorites while also being glad alcohol existed. But it definitely didn’t help as he stumbled on his feet.

“Taking off your clothes isn’t rocket science Hisoka.” Illumi said with the amusement.

“Well right now it seems that way.” Hisoka shook his head but it only made him dizier. He was thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have brought another bottle home that Illumi was currently swigging from.

He kept shutting his eyes and opening them back up before he could look straight again. Soon his shirt was on the ground making Illumi look at him as he took another quick shot. As he pushed his pants down he remembered they were still stained, but he didn’t care enough to deal with them. Instead he pushed them to the side as Illumi placed the bottle between his legs and slipped his shirt off.

“You look hot.” The words sputtered out of Hisoka’s mouth as he managed to get back to the bed.

“You’re so fucked up.” Illumi muttered. He tended not to cuss as much as most people, but nothing was filtering him at the moment.

“So are you.” 

They both laid on the bed as Illumi tried his best not to spill the alcohol all over the bed. Hisoka smiled before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig also. He then pushed down Illumi’s pants while hearing the alcohol swish around in the bottle.

“Lemme do a body shot.” It took a second for Illumi mind to catch up, but once it did he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Go right ahead.”

Illumi tried to lay as straight as he could while Hisoka stayed at his side. He tilted the bottle, letting the alcohol dance across Illumi’s skin before it filled his navel. The laughing was coming back to Illumi as Hisoka leaned down and letting his tongue go around his belly. It was hard to control his laughter, and Hisoka couldn't help but find it cute. Finally he went to his navel and started lapping up the alcohol which only made the other giggle.

“How are we going to even get out of bed tomorrow?”

“Let’s not worry about that.” Hisoka was just getting dizier as Illumi sat up and took a long drink.

“Alright.” Illumi then tilted the bottle till it spilled all over Hisoka’s chest. “Whoops.”

Hisoka raised a brow as Illumi once again stifled another laugh. His hands were on Hisoka’s shoulders as he pushed him back and tilted his head down till he started licking up the alcohol. A deep growl worked it’s way up Hisoka’s chest as he stared down. Already he was hard again as Illumi’s tongue went down his body. His fingers tangled through his hair as Illumi finished licking everything up.

“Still hot~”

“Hmm~”

The two of them continued to “accidentally” spill the alcohol all over each other till the bottle was completely empty and on the ground. They were making out, still tasting the alcohol in their mouths. After a while they didn’t even continue to the part where they have sex. Instead they knocked out without even realizing it.


	21. Day 24: Neck Kissing

 

The headaches both Hisoka and Illumi were dealing with was rather annoying. Hisoka had tried multiple times to get out of bed, but failed. Instead he just laid next to Illumi who didn’t even bother trying to get out of bed. He only sent a needle flying when his phone went off which just induced his headache.

“I can’t decide whether I regret all that drinking or not.” Hisoka mumbled making Illumi hum.

“Regret for me. I went a bit overboard last night.” Illumi responded as he rolled over so he was closer to Hisoka.

“Well I don’t regret being able to see that.”

“Did we even have sex last night?”

“I don’t really remember.” Hisoka tried to think back but all he could think about was the thought of Illumi’s tongue all over his body. And just thinking about it made him want to buy a bottle and reenact last night. But it would just screw them both over in the span of a couple of hours.

“Pretty sure we didn’t. That’s not an invitation though since I don’t think you can even move that much.” As much as he wanted to prove Illumi wrong he knew he was right. Mostly because Illumi did have a higher alcohol tolerance so even though he had a headache, it was nowhere along the lines of Hisoka’s.

“You’re lucky I have this headache then. Otherwise we’d be doing the same thing we do everyday.”

“We don’t do it everyday. If we did that I don’t think we could function normally.”

“Hmm, but now you got me thinking about doing it with you.”  Hisoka raised his brow but that only made Illumi roll his eyes.

“You better forget it because there’s no way I’m in the mood right now. Not like you can move around that much.”

A groan left Hisoka’s lips as he looked at Illumi who was smirking at him slightly. He didn’t even try to turn around and push Illumi on his back. Mostly because in the next second Illumi pressed himself against his side while his hand rested on his chest. His hand rubbed his chest as he leaned forward and started kissing Hisoka on the neck.

“I thought you said you weren’t in the mood.” Hisoka said as Illumi bit down on his neck slightly before kissing more up.

“I’m not. But your little friend down here was begging for attention.” Hisoka didn’t even notice he was hard due to him continually thinking in his head. But now he was focusing on it entirely since Illumi’s hand went down to slip under the blanket and grab Hisoka’s dick.

“Are you still a little drunk?”

“Maybe.” Illumi’s hot breath went all around his neck as he started kissing towards his Adam’s apple.

All Hisoka did was smile as he let Illumi continue. He didn’t know what to focus on. The options were Illumi’s warm hand rubbing up and down his dick, or his tongue that somehow made him shudder. And it wasn’t just his tongue but also his soft lips and teeth grazing his skin. He managed to slip his hand out and wrap it around Illumi to pull him in even closer. Illumi wrapped his legs around Hisoka’s as his hand started moving faster.

“Shit.” Hisoka hissed as Illumi bit down a bit rougher.

“I feel like I should give you a taste of your own medicine.”

“You know I’ll only love it.”

Illumi knew he was right so instead he started kissing roughly while sucking, wanting to leave marks on his neck for once. A chuckle worked it’s way past Illumi’s lips as he tilted his head back. It took a couple more rubs before Hisoka came in Illumi’s hands. When he looked at Illumi he felt him wiping his come all over his stomach before pulling back and tossing his hair over his shoulder.

“Next time you better bite me.” Hisoka wrapped his hand around Illumi’s hair so he could pull him back in again.

“You can’t always get what you want.”

“But I know I will.”

“We’ll see.”


	22. Day 25 & 26: Shower & Nipple Play

 

“Very extravagant for a shower.” Hisoka said as Illumi and him walked into the huge shower.

There were multiple shower heads hanging above but also along the side of the shower part. There wasn’t exactly a tub for them to stand in, just what seemed like a large surface. The tiles along the floor were white and black in random patterns. To the side was what looked like a small shelf that held the multiple body washes, shampoos, conditioners, and other bottles that were unknown for the moment.

“I like it.” Illumi said which didn’t surprise Hisoka. He honestly thought Illumi would want something even better, but that wasn’t the case.

“Hmm, well it is definitely big enough for both of us.” He raised a brow as Illumi had his arms crossed over his chest. No protest came though as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. 

Hisoka smiled as he did the same, stepping into the shower to see two knobs below a panel that held the multiple options the shower allowed. It was a bit much, but that left Hisoka’s mind when he felt Illumi press himself against his back while looking over his shoulder to look at the panel also.

“What is there?”

“Why don’t you look through it.” Illumi agreed as he stepped forward while Hisoka looked through the shelf of multiple products. A lot of multiples of the basics were among the shelves. But on the bottom shelf Hisoka saw how there were bottles of body lotion meant to heighten sensitivity.

‘Ooh, perfect.’ Hisoka thought as he lifted up the one that was scented lavender.

The water then began to rain down making Hisoka stand up as Illumi went towards the middle. A sweet smell began to fill the room that was undoubtedly coming from the water. When he got more under the water he felt how warm and smooth it felt against his skin. Illumi then stood in front of him, the water running through his hair.

“Your eyes are always your biggest tell.” Illumi’s hands ran up Hisoka’s chest as the water slowly grew a bit hotter.

“Are they now?”

“Yes.”

There was no argument as Hisoka let the water return his hair to it’s normal look of not being slicked back. He then opened up the lotion, pretending it was shampoo for a second so Illumi didn’t stop him. The clear substance spilled out till it was all over Illumi’s chest, making him raise a brow as he looked at Hisoka.

“What is that?” Illumi reached for the bottle but Hisoka let it fall before kicking it across the floor.

Before Illumi could pull away Hisoka was running his hands along his body to spread the substance more. He made sure it was all over his chest and lower before the water washed it away. Once he finished he was shoved away till he could see Illumi shaking his head and looking down at himself.

“Hisoka what was that?” Hisoka bit his lip as he noticed how confused Illumi looked. A rare look for him to have so it only egged on Hisoka more.

“What do you think it is?” Illumi placed his hand on his chest but pulled a face before taking it away.

“It feels weird. Hot.”

“Hot?” He took a deep breath as he stepped forward so he was back under the water with Illumi. “A good hot?”

“No bad.”

A lot of struggling was happening as Hisoka tried not to laugh. When he got closer to Illumi he had to quickly grab him before he left the shower. Their chests pressed together, but Illumi was shivering in his arms. He was starting to love how fast the effects were. The thought of fingering Illumi with that stuff made him twitch, but he decided the front was enough.

“You look really cute right now.” Illumi growled before he punched Hisoka in the chest.

“Don’t call me that.”

“But it’s true.”

“I’m going to break your jaw.”

“You say the sweetest thing.”

He dipped his head down and let his tongue rub across Illumi’s nipple. The reaction made Hisoka eyes roll back on his head as Illumi’s voice echoed through the shower. Illumi kept shivering but was also struggling to get away, but once the moan left his lips Hisoka made sure to hold onto him tighter to the point where his back seemed like it’d break.

“Hmm, that was something~”

“What the hell did you do to me?” Illumi’s nen was starting to slowly radiate off of him. Hisoka shivered in response before he continued licking Illumi chest. He could tell that Illumi wanted to kill him but at the same time didn’t want him to stop.

The pleasure had been extremely heighten for Illumi. It felt amazing but also painful, but that just added. He was starting to notice that whatever Hisoka put on his chest had to be something that heighten his sensitivity. Where Hisoka got the bottle from Illumi couldn’t figure out, but he wouldn’t be surprise if he learned that it was brought from outside.

A shallow breath left Illumi lips as he felt Hisoka’s warm tongue rub against him. The water could be boiling hot and it still wouldn’t compare to Hisoka’s tongue. He gripped Hisoka’s shoulders wanting to shove him away but also wanting him to continue. They’ve never done something like this, but Illumi knew he was only liking it due to whatever Hisoka put on him.

“Mmm, I wish you were like this more often.” Hisoka hushed out before biting down which only set Illumi into another wave of shivers.

“Pretty sure it’d get boring if I was always like this.” Illumi responded as he tilted his head back.

“You’re right. I think that’s what I like about you most, it’s always different.

Hisoka’s hand grabbed Illumi’s chin to engage in a heated makeout session. Illumi’s arms wrapped around Hisoka’s shoulder as he kissed back just as rough. Their tongues lashed out but it would stop every now and then when Illumi’s nipples were rubbed against. His right leg rested against Hisoka’s hip as they started to grind on one another.

“The water is getting cold.” Hisoka breathed out.

“We still haven’t gotten clean.”

“Meh there’s always tomorrow.” Hisoka started pushing Illumi back till they were back by the panel Hisoka shut off the water so only their labor breathing could echo through out the bathroom.

Once again his head lowered down as his tongue was lashing out. Illumi was leaking out as he started bearing the edge. And it didn't help when Hisoka grabbed his dick and started rubbing it against his own. The two of them were letting groans slip out as everything around them grew heated. Hisoka bit down which caused Illumi to finally come against Hisoka. He took a deep breath as he tried to run his hand through his wet hair as best as he could.

“We should try that again sometime.” Illumi rolled his eyes before pushing Hisoka away.

“How long does this stuff last?” Softly Illumi rubbed his chest as Hisoka walked over and lifted up the bottle. He read over the back and started smiling.

“May last all day.” The growl left Illumi's mouth as he started walking towards the exit.

“Well hopefully you put that to good use.”


	23. Day 27: Lingerie

 

“Is someone playing mind tricks on me?” Hisoka questioned looking up and down confused.

“I don't know. Do you feel this?” His head snapped to the side after Illumi slapped him.

“Yup felt it.” Illumi smiled slightly as Hisoka's eyes were back on him.

He still felt like the sight in front of him was a lie. It was something he never expected Illumi would do because it was unlike him. But he was rather happy with the unpredictability.

“So what do you think?” Illumi asked as he stepped back and placed his hands on his hips.

“Breathtaking.”

Once again Hisoka took another long look, but definitely not the last. Illumi was wearing a very tight black corset that had lace covering it. The underwear also had the same black lace. Along with fishnet stockings that Hisoka already wanted to tear apart. His fingers were twitching as he brushed his hands against Illumi’s side.

“Why are you dressed like this?”

“Well over the past couple of missions you have been a great deal of help. So I thought maybe I should give you a reward that I know you’ll find better than money.” 

“You are certainly right. Is it too much to ask for you to turn?” Hisoka did a circle with his finger that had Illumi shake his head. But he complied turning on his feet slightly and giving a good turn.

The corset had a white string that held it all together. But the noticeable part of the outfit was the underwear that only enhanced certain assets. When Illumi faced forward again he was being shoved back till they were on the bed together. Hungrily Hisoka grabbed at his thighs, letting his nails scratch so some of the fishnet tore.

“Already so excited. You’re hard already.” Illumi lifted his leg up so his thigh rubbed against Hisoka’s crotch. 

“Of course I am with you looking like that.” He lowered himself so he laid on top Illumi so he could start rubbing against him.

In no time Hisoka’s clothes were off and discarded somewhere on the floor. All he could feel now was the lace rubbing against his skin as his lips kissed up Illumi’s neck. The fishnet stocking were slowly getting more and more torn since Hisoka couldn’t stop his nails. He let his fingers slip into the lace underwear, mostly to move it to the side so he could enter, but also so Illumi could continue to wear them.

The lube was soon in Hisoka’s hand as he started coating his dick. Illumi’s legs were then slightly lifted up as Hisoka started to enter him. A breath left Illumi’s lips as he started pushing himself against Hisoka. His arms went up so he could push his hair back while he even his breathing. The corset wasn't too tight on him, but it wasn't the best thing to wear. It restricted a lot of his movements to where it almost felt uncomfortable. But he had gotten used to it already.

“You know usually I can't keep my eyes off of you, but now it's multiplied.” It was then that Illumi noticed that it felt like Hisoka’s eyes were burning off his skin.

“I feel honored.”

“You should. To be looked at by me.”

“You're stupid.”

Hisoka started to pick up the pace feeling the usual sensation but it was heighten with the outfit. He couldn't stand it and wanted to rip it all off before it did something bad for him. But he couldn't bare to even touch it and make anymore rips. Then again also tearing in certain parts would be pretty nice to see. The thought left his head though as he lifted Illumi up and went deeper.

“Go faster Hisoka.” Illumi sighed out. When he looked down he could see Illumi straining against the underwear which only made him smile.

“Of course.” He gripped the fishnet stockings tightly in his hands as he sent powerful thrusts into Illumi. A couple of times he slipped out and had to stop because the underwear would cover up. So by the 3rd time he just tore the underwear which made Illumi raise a brow at him, but Hisoka just shook his head.

“Damn Hisoka.” Illumi hushed out as he tilted his head back.

“You feel good. But that shouldn’t be a shock.”

“You make it seem like it is though.”

Illumi bit his lip as Hisoka gripped his dick and started jerking it along with his thrusts which were hard and quick. His hands were gipping his hair tightly while his toes curled into the sheets. The rest of his body grew hot due to the torso keeping in all the heat. It felt almost unbearable and now he just wanted the corset off. Still the words couldn’t form in his mouth as he felt Hisoka rub deliciously against his prostate.

“Right there.” Illumi managed to say as Hisoka started to let out deep breaths.

“You’re driving me crazy.” Hisoka growled before leaning down and kissing the base of Illumi’s neck. When he go to his neck he bit down while his thrust got sharper.

“Fuck.” His legs wrapped around Hisoka’s waist as he let his teeth rub against his neck.

“Ah shit.”

The thrusts turned sloppy as they both now looked at each other. Illumi tried his best to lean closer, but the corset was constricting him. Hisoka noticed so he lifted Illumi up himself and let his hand slip to his back to tea the bounds. Illumi raised his brows slightly but stop when the air kicked back into his lungs normally. But it was gone once Hisoka’s lips were against his while his tongue slipped in. It became unclear how long they were kissing, but it ended with both of them coming and shuddering. Illumi’s body lay defeated as he tore the rest of the corset off and threw it to the ground.

“Next time where something that isn’t restricting.” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s neck while running his hand up and down his arm.

“Who say there’d be a next time?”

“Of trust me with how you look, there will be a next time.” Illumi scoffed but still thinking about something that would allow him to move more freely.


	24. Dy 28: Morning Sex

 

Hisoka lifted his upper body up before rubbing his eyes and looking to the side at Illumi who was still passed out. His body still ached from their recent mission and he wanted nothing more that to take a relaxing bath. Preferably with Illumi. He leaned over and rested his chin against Illumi’s shoulder which made the other stir.

“Morning.” Hisoka mumbled making Illumi hum and turn his head to the side.

“Morning.” Illumi said back.

The two of them just laid in bed, not ready to face the day. And in fashionable Hisoka manner, he had an idea to keep them in bed for just a tiny bit longer. His hand went under the covers and to Illumi side where he slowly started making his way down.

“How are you already like this?”

“My sex drive never sleeps.”

“Well that’s no surprise.”

Hisoka’s hand started to rub Illumi through his boxers while his lips went up his shoulder. In minutes the only clothes they were wearing were thrown somewhere as Hisoka was pressing himself against Illumi. Slowly their actions started to rise as they laid on their sides, to lazy to do another position. The sun slowly started to shine through the window making Illumi shut his eyes as he felt Hisoka rub deliciously inside of him.

“Why didn’t we close the curtains all the way?” Hisoka questioned as he took notice of the sun coming up.

“I don’t know.” Illumi sighed out. He then felt Hisoka pull out before turning him around so they faced one another.

Illumi’s leg was placed on Hisoka’s hip as he felt him slip back in. His back arched slightly before he started to move along with Hisoka. Their foreheads pressed against one another so the sun no longer bothered them. Slowly the two of them started to reach their climax as Hisoka made Illumi move faster. Illumi held onto Hisoka as he let him do all the work while he finally started waking up fully.

“Can we start off all of our mornings like this?” Hisoka asked making Illumi shake his head.

“You’re getting to spoiled already.” A laugh left Hisoka’s lips before he kissed Illumi on the forehead.

“Alright.”

Playfully Illumi rolled his eyes before he moved his hand down and started jerking himself as Hisoka started thrusting harder. Both of them were fully awake now as they started to really get into the sex. Illumi kept groaning as he felt Hisoka hit the spot every time. Hisoka knew his body so well at this point that he could navigate through it even if were to lose all of his senses.

“Hah~” Illumi moaned as he came in his hand. Hisoka pulled out right when he also reached his climax.

“Maybe that was a bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Because now I definitely don’t want to get out of bed.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I a hundred percent don’t mind one bit Illumi~” Hisoka purred as rolled over on his back glad he didn't have any plans for the rest of the day.


	25. Day 29 & 30: Loud Sex & Threesome

 

“They’re going to have to this night in the yearbooks.” Hisoka mumbled making Illumi roll his eyes before looking over at Chrollo.

“We can just lock him out of the room right?” Chrollo questioned while stepping closer to Illumi so his hands were on his hips.

“I mean there’ll be no difference.” Illumi responded making Hisoka scoff before he walked up and wrapped his arms around the two.

“We’ll see about that now won’t we.”

The three of them went up to the bedroom as Chrollo was thinking as to why he agreed to this. But he got his answer every time his eyes shifted even in the slightest direction of Illumi. He was always curious as to how Hisoka managed to bag him. At first he thought maybe he was actually paying him, but knew he couldn’t afford it. And he wasn’t sure there’d be anyone that could.

It was still unclear how they were going to do it, but they’d just let the moment carry them. Illumi sat down first while Hisoka and Chrollo sat on either side of him. No time was wasted as Hisoka was already reeling Illumi in and shoving his lips against his. Chrollo watched as they made out kind of stunned for a second before he felt Illumi’s hand rest on his thigh.

He knocked out of his trance like state as he reached his hand to brush Illumi’s hair out of the way. Illumi pulled away from Hisoka letting out a deep breath before h looked at Chrollo and leaned into him. Their lips met for the first time and Chrollo could now understand why Hisoka could get addicted to Illumi. His lips were soft and perfect. Not to mention he was just overall a good kisser to the point where he could probably kill someone doing this.

Illumi pulled back but only so Hisoka could lift off his shirt. Once it was over his head he was back at kissing Chrollo. Their kiss was hungry as they slightly crawled at each other. Hisoka meanwhile was making the two of them of them lean back before he started kissing down Illumi’s body. He saw how Chrollo overtook the kiss as he pinned Illumi’s hands above his head and kissed him roughly. Chuckling softly Hisoka got down to Illumi’s pants and started to yank them off.

“Don’t rip my pants.” Illumi growled out as he caught his breath.

“You saying that only makes me want to mess with you more.” He could already tell Illumi was rolling his eyes at him. Still he simply just let his pants fall to the ground before crawling his way back up, nipping at Illumi’s nipple which made him jump slightly. “Nice to know you’re still sensitive here.”

“I swear with you.” Hisoka saw how Illumi was in the process of taking off Chrollo’s shirt since half of his buttons were undone.

“Just leave him already.” Chrollo then mumbled making Hisoka shoot his a quick look.

“Can’t. Then who’s gonna help me in my missions for free.”

“Ha ha ha.” Hisoka fake laughed in a monotone voice while Illumi shot his a small smile.

Chrollo’s shirt was then all the way off along with Hisoka. The two of them continously attacked Illumi, kissing almost every inch of his body. All of them were doing different positions as they undressed. Finally they settled with Chrollo on his back, Illumi straddling him, and Hisoka right behind. The lube was pretty much everywhere at this point and thrown across the bed. Both Hisoka and Chrollo had their fingers inside of Illumi as he tried to hold himself up as moans were leaving his lips.

“Think he’s ready. Chrollo you can go first.” Hisoka nudged Illumi forward as his legs were shaking. Chrollo’s hands were on his waist as he felt Illumi sink on him.

The heat washed over Chrollo as he stared up at Illumi. He felt like he was in a trance as Illumi started moving. How his face looked made his heart race and grip tightly onto him as he took over. Illumi bounced up and down as he looked down at Chrollo. The feeling on him was a lot different from Hisoka but he was starting to like it. It wasn’t as rough but it felt like it’d last forever.

“Haa~” The moan left Illumi’s lips as Chrollo hit the spot dead on. Each thrust after started to hit it harder than the last.

“You enjoying him.” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s ear. He didn’t answer since Chrollo once again hit right on.

“Well I am.” Chrollo sat up before grabbing Illumi and pulling him down so their lips were pressed together. Hisoka rolled his eyes slightly before grabbing back the lube bottle to coat his fingers. His hand lowered down so he could run against Illumi’s entrance slightly.

Illumi was confused for a second but it left his head when he felt Hisoka’s finger slip inside him. His body froze but he continued to move, pulling back from Chrollo as pleasure started rushing through his body. He lost all control of his thoughts that he didn't register that it was no longer his fingers but his dick. It wasn't until the head was all the way in that Illumi was knocked out of his state.

“Hisoka.” Illumi snapped his head back but Hisoka placed his hand against his mouth before shushing him softly.

“Just relax your body.” Chrollo started to rub Illumi’s side as he felt Hisoka rub against his dick. Illumi’s face started to screw up as he started to grip Chrollo’s shoulder and Hisoka’s thigh.

“Shit.” Illumi hissed out as Hisoka was halfway in. The other two kept rubbing his body and trying to distract him as Hisoka went deeper.

“Ok we're good.” Hisoka mumbled while kissing Illumi on the back of the neck.

“I don't think I can move right now.” Illumi responded as he felt himself being stretched out to a point he didn't think was possible.

“That's alright, we'll take it slow.” Chrollo then said before kissing Illumi’s chest softly.

And like that they did, with slow thrusts and gripping onto each other. Illumi’s head was hanging low as he tried his best to get used to the feeling of the two of them inside of him. It definitely felt hot inside but also somewhat exhilarating. And it only heighten when the both of them hit his prostate with force that his body couldn’t stop shaking as a loud moan left his lips. It took him a couple of seconds to recover before his vision wasn’t so blurry anymore.

“Holy shit.” Hisoka whispered as his eyes were slightly wide.

“What?” Chrollo asked looking at him weird.

“I’ve never heard him moan like that. And I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Judging from the situation I’m guessing bad.” A breath left Illumi’s lips before he shook his head. He turned back to look at Hisoka who had a weird face pulled up now.

“Don’t start. You know me, I love to not give you what you want. This time I can’t keep control.” Hisoka took a deep breath through his nose before grabbing Illumi’s hair and making it to where he couldn’t look away.

“Don’t keep control then.” Hisoka sent a sharp thrust making Illumi gasp.

“Damn Hisoka.” Chrollo had a brow raised but Hisoka just shook his head at him.

Everything started to go faster again making the three of them shudder in pleasure. Hisoka grabbed Chrollo’s legs and lifted them up a bit so he was deeper in Illumi. That seemed to only heighten the moans coming out of Illumi. Boh Hisoka and Chrollo were entranced by how Illumi looked as the heat built up.  Meanwhile Illumi felt like his throat was going hoarse the more he let the moans escape his lips.

“Aah~ Fuck right there!” Illumi moaned as Hisoka held onto his hair to keep it up.

Their chests continued to rise as the three of them started to reach their climaxes. Illumi was first, scratching at Chrollo’s chest while his back arched so he was slightly pressed against Hisoka. Chrollo and Hisoka were next at the same time, holding onto Illumi’s hips.

“Did you both really just come inside of me?” Illumi was no longer in that state of pure bliss as he was now looking back and forth between the other two.

“Uh…” Hisoka and Chrollo looked back and forth at each other before Illumi shook his head and made them both pull out.

“I’ll deal with you two later.” Illumi rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

“Will he attempt to kill us?” Chrollo asked before sitting up.

“Maybe. Depends on how fast you can run.”

“Kind of don’t want to run though.”

“Smart choice.”


	26. Day 31: First Time

 

The smile was wide on Hisoka’s face as the adrenaline rushed through his body. His men was going everywhere as he made swift movements to avoid the oncoming attacks. He looked to see Illumi was thinking the same as him right now. The enemies they were fighting were for once actually worth something. It wasn’t just like mowing the lawn as per usual, but with some obstacles. And when it came down to the last one they both looked at each other before taking him on. His men wasn’t something to laugh at, but with Hisoka and Illumi combined it was like hell on earth.

“Son of a bitch!” The man yelled as he felt his arm get constricted due to bungee gum.

“Kill him now or drag it out?” Hisoka questioned making the guy glare at him as he was still managing to fight.

“Fuck you!”

“Kill him.” Illumi said making Hisoka smile while the man still thrashed at them.

At the same time they both sent a card and pin flying, landing right in his head. He struggled getting down so Illumi ran up slicing his neck while Hisoka sent a hard blow that nearly broke every bone in his body. Slowly he fell to the ground with a loud thump. The two of them looked around at all the mess they left. Bodies lying everywhere in pools of blood. It all looked like a beautiful painting.

Hisoka looked over at Illumi who was letting out a low breath as he messed around with his hair. A slight trail of blood went across his face and neck from the man they just killed. But that didn’t matter with the look of kill Illumi had in his eyes. And when their eyes met he felt something rush through his body. He wasn’t to sure if Illumi felt the same, but he got his answer when he walked right up to him.

Nothing was said before the two of them shoved their lips together in a fierce kiss. Roughly they grabbed onto each other before stumbling over their feet. Hisoka couldn’t help but notice how well Illumi’s body felt against his once they pressed against a wall. Their crotches rubbed together as they only pulled away to catch a small breath before getting right back to it.

Illumi ripped open Hisoka’s shirt which only made him growl as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. The smell of blood started to cloud their sense, but they didn’t care. Before they knew it, they were both on the ground clawing at each other. In an instant Illumi’s pants were on the ground next to them as he sucked on three of Hisoka’s fingers. Hisoka’s body felt hot as he watched Illumi, so he quickly pulled his hand away and went to work, wanting to be inside the raven haired beauty.

“Hisoka.” Illumi kind of groaned out as he felt his first finger slip into him.

“Illumi.” Hisoka said back before kissing him again.

As their tongues rubbed together Hisoka’s fingers were adding up. They weren’t even sure if it was enough but they also were desperate to do it right away. So Hisoka pushed down his pants so he could be free before he started lining up with Illumi’s entrance. A heated gaz went on between them as Hisoka gripped his leg and pushed in deeper. When he was all the way in they both let out a deep breath before their actions started up.

It felt like something they’ve never felt before. And although Hisoka has slept with his fair share of people, with Illumi he felt like he didn’t know what he was doing. His thrust seemed sloppy and clumsy and it made him mad since he was waiting for Illumi to shove him off for it not being good. But when he looked at Illumi he realized that right now it didn’t matter how great he was at the moment, just more of focusing on the fact that they were doing this. The thought alone made Illumi not really focus on how good Hisoka was doing.

While looking at each other the question that should’ve been going through their head was ‘what are we doing?’ Instead it was ‘why haven’t we done this sooner?’ It felt like all the time they spent together was a waste when they could’ve been doing this. The sight alone of Illumi’s hair sprawled out as his nails scratched at the floor was enough for Hisoka to want to do this over and over again. And how Hisoka looked with his muscles and hair finally untidy made Illumi quiver on the inside.

Illumi yanked down Hisoka so their lips could meet one last time before they both came. And once they did it felt amazing. Like the drop of a roller coaster. They tried to steady themselves, but it became impossible as their bodies shivered. When they finally came back down they looked at each other for a long time before Hisoka pulled away and helped Illumi clean up. Running both hands through his hair, Illumi and Hisoka finally left the building that was starting to reek with all the dead bodies. When they got outside they looked at each other once again.

“What was that?” Illumi questioned making Hisoka take a deep breath as he pushed his hair back.

“Not to sure.” Hisoka answered as they slowly walked next to each other.

“Yeah...I didn’t hate it.” That made Hisoka perk up.

“I didn’t either.”

“Sorry about your shirt.”

“It’s fine. Seems like you like me better with it off.” Illumi gave him a look while he just smiled at him.

“Sure.” Illumi then started taking faster strides.

“Don’t think I didn’t see how your eyes went over me.” Hisoka caught up throwing his arm around Illumi, unaware where this incident would lead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! Might try this again next year with a new couple, but we'll see!


End file.
